malorytowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Blake
Susan Blake a student at Malory Towers. She is first introduced in Upper Fourth at Malory Towers Susan is introduced to be Felicity Rivers' best friend, and was in the first form for a term before Felicity and June Johns showed up. She is amazing at gymnastics, and her and Felicity become friends in the first form and are very tight. Appearance and Personality Susan is described to have grey eyes and a snub nose. Susan is very loyal to Felicity, who is her best friend. However, she can be blunt and not always see that a little tact is required in situations. However, this is something that she learns to cure, as Miss Grayling describes her as tactful and wise Upper Fourth at Malory Towers - Last Term at Malory Towers Susan is first mentioned by Darrell Rivers to her younger sister Felicity, when Darrell is contemplating substitute friends for June. She is mentioned as being part of the gym display 'last term'. June doesn't think much of Susan, but after June insults Darrell in front of Felicity, Felicity ends their friendship and becomes friends with Susan. In In the Fifth at Malory Towers, Susan is picked for the lacrosse team in the match against Wellsborough, the only one of three - her, Felicity and Vera. June is disappointed at not being chosen, but when Moira Linton gets cross with her, Susan sticks up for June. During Last Term at Malory Towers, Susan is moved up to the second form along with Felicity and June. Amanda Chartelow sends her to fetch June when she wants to give her extra training, but June refuses to go, much to Susan's amazement. Susan scoffs when Jo Jones declares that Amanda "practically drowned" her by pushing her into the swimming pool. When Jo refuses to own up to breaking the rules, Susan tells her that she is not fit to be at Malory Towers New Term at Malory Towers - Goodbye Malory Towers New Term at Malory Towers Susan is proud of Felicity when she is made head girl of the third form. An old student, Veronica Sharpe is left down with the old second formers, and Susan is concerned that Veronica bears a grudge against Felicity for Darrell humiliating her last term. When Bonnie Meadows arrives at Malory Towers, Susan is shocked and unimpressed, as Bonnie dislikes her for being Felicity's best friend. After half-term, someone starts pranking Felicity, and Susan is very quick to accuse Veronica, but she apologises when the culprit owns up. Summer Term at Malory Towers Susan spends the day at Five Oaks with Felicity, June, Pam, Nora, Julie and Lucy, where they learn that the stables have fallen on hard times. Susan goes along with Felicity, Bonnie and June to help out Clarissa at Five Oaks, whilst Bill has a broken arm. She and Felicity muck out the stables with Jim. Winter Term at Malory Towers Susan is appointed as the head girl of the fourth form, and put in charge of producing the fourth form's Christmas entertainment. She appoints Felicity as her assistant, but new girl Sylvia also pushes in to help. Susan is determined to make the play they choose, The Christmas Tree Fairy, a form effort. She is infuriated when the replacement English and Drama teacher, Miss Tallant, tries to take over the play casting, and stands up to her. Susan, along with Felicity, June and Freddie, suspect Bonnie of sneaking to Miss Tallant all of the fourth form's secrets. They all decide to send her to Coventry, and only Amy sticks by her. Later, she steals a book from Miss Tallant's desk, and someone sneaks to her. Susan and Felicity suspect Bonnie again, but after meeting Clarissa Carter, they learn that Miss Tallant has a niece, and realise that one of the new girls, Sylvia or Olive, must be her niece and the sneak. When Sylvia falls ill, Susan and Felicity visit her and discover that she is Miss Tallant's niece, but when they get back to the common room, a row has broken out with June accusing Olive of sneaking. When the girls discover the way Miss Tallant used Olive, Susan encourages Olive to be the prompter for the play, and later, take one of the leading roles. Fun and Games at Malory Towers Susan and Felicity pick up new girl Millicent Moon along the way to Malory Towers, and are instantly alienated from her. Susan passed her School Cert. .Susan is appointed to help June as the games captain, along with Felicity by Miss James. Secrets of Malory Towers Susan is appointed as Felicity's deputy when she becomes head girl. She is not looking forward to all the hard work for the Higher Cert., but Felicity reassures her that it will be worth it when they pass. Susan reckons that Daffy Hope looks like a handful, but Felicity is oblivious to her mischievous nature and dismisses her concerns. She also thinks that new girl Alice Johnson looks familiar, but June attributes the likeness to them seeing someone around school. Susan backs June up when she scolds Daffy for pulling Violet and Alice into the swimming pool, and helps take the girls off to Matron. Felicity and Susan are both angry with Daffy Hope when they discover that she deliberately disobeyed Felicity's orders. Susan realises Alice's true identity when Felicity shows her a photo from the second form, and is willing to forgive her. Goodbye Malory Towers When she learns that Gwendoline Lacey will be giving them Finishing School lessons, Susan thinks, like the others, that they might be good fun and a waste of time. At the end of the term, Susan spots Irene and Belinda out of a window, and they accidentally walk in on the old girls reunion. At the end of the term, Susan is sorry to leave Malory Towers After Malory Towers Susan goes to university with Felicity, and hopes to become a nurse Category:North Tower Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Head of Form Category:Games Captain